What happened?
by oreobabysunshine
Summary: The cullens go to church and get saved wow right? Yes I will make part of it funny but the first three chapters are sort of serious. Please Read and Review. Also why is Bella sneaking out all of the time? Emmett breaks something valuble in the Church?
1. Chapter 1

We, the Cullen family were going to church. How did this happen? Surely no one had expected this. The moment we walked in all of us stiffened. There was something here. Something wonderful, something or someone praise worthy. We sat in the middle, thanks to Carlisle. ( rolling my eyes). The choir was just about to sing. There were eight girls dressed in black spread out on the floor as the choir filled the choir stands. We listened intently as they began to sing.

Never would have made it, never could have made it, without you  
I would have lost it all, but now I see how you were there for me

And I can say  
Never would have made it,  
Never could have made it,  
Without you

I would have lost it all,  
But I now how I see how you were there for me and I can say  
I'm stronger, I'm wiser, I'm better,  
much better,

When I look back over all you brought me thru.  
I can see that you were the one that I held on to  
And I never  
Chorus Never would have made it

Oh I never could have made it  
Chorus Never could have made it without you

Oh I would have lost it all, oh but now I see how you were there for me

I never  
Chorus - Never would have made it

No, I never  
Chorus - Never could have made it without you

I would have lost my mind a long time ago, if it had not been for you.  
I am stronger  
Chorus – I am stronger

I am wiser  
Chorus – I am wiser

Now I am better  
Chorus – I am better

So much better  
Chorus – I am better

I made it thru my storm and my test because you were there to carry me thru my mess

I am stronger  
Chorus – I am stronger

I am wiser  
Chorus – I am wiser

I am better  
Chorus – I am better

Anybody better  
Chorus – I am better

I can stand here and tell you, I made it. Anybody out there that you made it

I am stronger  
Chorus – I am stronger

I am wiser  
Chorus – I am wiser

I am better  
Chorus – I am better

Much better  
Chorus – I am better

I made it, I made it, I made it, I made it, I made it, I made it, I made it, I made it

And I never would have made it  
Chorus Never would have made it

Never could have made it  
Chorus Never could have made it without you

I would have lost my mind, I would have gave up, but you were right there, you were right there

I never  
Chorus Never would have made it

Oh I never  
Chorus - I never could have made it without you.

A man stepped out of the choir stand with a microphone.

Someone need to testify next to them and tell them I am stronger, I am wiser, I am better, much better. When I look back over what he brought me thru. I realize that I made it because I had you to hold on to, now I am stronger, now I am wiser, I am better, so much better. I made it. Is there anybody in this house other than me that can declare that you made it. Tell your neighbor, never would have made it. Never would have made it. Never could have made it. Never could have made it without you. Never would have made it. Never would have made it. Never could have made it. Never could have made it without you

There was something moving inside my stone cold body. Something warm. Something beautiful. AS I looked down the row I could see the same thing going on down the row. Edward, Rose, Em, Jazz, Alice, Carlisle, and Esme all seemed to be feeling the exact same thing. What's going on? I thought to myself. Then the pastor took his position.

"Today, if the Spirit will speak, I want to talk about, Forgiveness, and the love that JEsus has for all of us." who? Oh wait, THAT Jesus, the one who was said to move as a SPirit in people's hearts, to redeem souls, of people that have them. I , unlike the rest of my family believed such. Nothing could change my mind that we did in fact have souls. The preacher had us turn to John 3:16. As he continued to talk. There came an inner debate. What if all things he was saying was true, what if there was someone who loved all of us no matter what we

d done or what we were going to do? If there was, how was that kind of love given. Sooner than I thought, that question had been answered. Now, I had to make a decision...and with that decision, I had to make the right one.


	2. Chapter 2

EPOV

The preacher put out the chairs for everyone. Not only had I but everyone else, had made up in their minds to look it over, to see what we were missing to see if we really did have a soul, to see if this JEsus, could love us as we were, we had nothing to loose, and everything to gain. I however had no clue what Bella was thinking. She was debating and that's when all the girls started choking up...I mean sobbing. Bella had never looked so confused in her life. I squeezed her hand, then she sniffed. The preacher stood in the isle with his arms opened wide.

"Maybe there is someone who isn't saved. At this time, if you have made the decision to accept Jeus Christ, won't you come?" WE all looked at each other. Bella stiffened as if she were struggling with something.

"Yes." She whispered.

"Tell the Lord yes." The preacher said.

"yes." She whispered again but I barely caught it. That's when they started to sing ( the choir). A song , called order my steps. We all in sync rose. including Bella. Everyone in the church errupted in praise filled cries and the clapping of hands. All of us in couples walked down the isle, and sat in the chairs up front. Bella was crying. Wait vamps can't cry. So was Alice and Esme, Rose, Jasper, Emmett, Carlisle, I felt something wet roll down my cheek. Me. There was something igniting in me, something warm and something that I felt worth living for. If it was possibleI felt my heart beat. There were ladies yelling and raising their handkerchiefs in the air.

"Jesus." I heard Bella sobb next to me. " I need you." She said her voice cracking. I had this urge. _God, if your there I' msorry i messed up, if you can, please forgive me and I want you to save me._ I thought. my families thoughts were to church may have been a good thing. I pulled Bella into the circle of my arm as we both cried. I felt as if a burden had been lifted off of me. So this is what it mean to be saved. A little girl came up and sat next to Bella in the empty seat. The church went wild.

"Will there be another?" The pastor asked. When the church finally calmed down. The pastor walked over to us.

"Oh Bless you, children."He said putting a hand on my shoulder. "The church, Heaven is rejoicing." he said. "Would you like to say something, darlin?" He asked Bella. She shook her head no. "Surely you have something to say." She looked at me.

"It's okay." I told her. She nodded. He handed her the microphone as she stood.

"Hello, my name is Bella Cullen..."


	3. Chapter 3

EPOV

"Hello my name is Bella Cullen I'm 18 years old, and I want Jesus to come into my life." She sat down. She handed the microphone to me.

"Hi, I'm Edward Cullen, I'm 18 ( A/N: let's just pretend kay?) and I wanted Jesus to save me." It went on like that until we were finished. The little girl was just does that? Disappears.

"Let those who know words of prayer please come and pray with us." The preacher said, He basically asked a blessing upon each of us...for Bella he prayed that she'd be the lady God wanted her to be that she'd continue to grow and love the Lord and that she may open her heart to God's will, he did the same for all, with a few swap out of words. I felt so much better. Now the real test was what was going to happen outside of church.

Please Review and God bless you.


End file.
